What I Can To Protect You
EXP Awarded Roleplay Destiny was in the training hall with Eric, having been getting ready to fire an arrow at him when all of a sudden her body had went numb and cold as her head throbbed before she collapsed and passed out. Eric's words of telling her to hit him with her best shot had triggered a repressed memory of her childhood with Jin in a similar situation where he had said those exact words. A memory centered around the first time she and Jin had sparred together. However, she was unaware of what was going on in the world around her. Here senses were numb as if she was in some sort of catatonic state. Eric lowered his shield and ran towards the falling girl, sliding onto the floor in hopes of catching her as she fell. Catching Destiny in his arms, Eric gently shook her, trying to wake her up. Destiny was unresponsive, her body limp and moving like a rag doll in his arms as he shook her. The only signs that she was still alive was her soft breathing and pulse. After a few minutes, however, she let out a small weak groan, shifting ever so slightly as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Eric looked down to her, worries in his eyes. "Destiny? Are you alright?" Eric asked Destiny looked up at him and nodded her head. She seemed to be a little disoriented as her head still had a slight throbbing sensation. She rested her head against him as she closed her eyes, taking deep steadying breaths. "I...I'm a... alright." She said softly. "What happened?" Eric stroke her face, tucking some strands of her hair away. His eyes were still tinted with worry as his goggles gave him reports told him that Destiny's lack of sleep has caught up to her and is causing her to have fallen as well. "I...I am not s...sure. I...I haven't been sleeping w...well. Th...That and I....I think I...I remembered s... something....a..about my past." She said, seeming a bit confused. She stiffled a small yawn as she slowly moved to sit up, giving him an apologetic smile. "S...Sorry for w..worrying you and th..thank you for catching me." She added in grateful tone. "I didn't want you to get hurt, and you should get some rest, Destiny. I'm calling off your training until you are better" Eric said as he pulled her back into his arms. Destiny blushed darkly, her cheeks becoming cherry red as she looked up at him, her heart skipping a beat. "A... Alright. M..Maybe another time." She said. She noticed how concerned and worried he was about her health so she chose not to argue with him. And, if she was to be honest with herself, her body did feel rather drained and fatigued. "Good. I'm gonna take you to your room" Eric said as he slowly stood from where is was while still carrying Destiny in his arms. Thank goodness that she agreed to rest, he didn't want to argue with her as she's just too cute and lovable to be arguing with. Destiny lightly blushed before stiffling another small yawn, looking up at him as she nodded. "A... Alright. Th..Thank you, E..Eric. I...I really appreciate it." She said softly as her eyes seemed to slowly close. "Just doing what I can to protect you." Eric smiled as he looked down onto Destiny who was slowly falling asleep. "Sweet dreams my dear." Eric said as he knows how bad it is to have nightmares while sleeping and hoped that she would be at ease when she slept. Destiny gave him a small smile of appreciation before slowly falling asleep. She could no longer force her body to remain conscious as the fatigue finally took full hold of her body. She felt safe in his arms as just being near him seemed to shield her from the nightmares that usually plagued her in her sleep. It was much similar to when Jin held her but yet unique in its own way. The way her worried and cared for her was similar to the way Jin did and was unique as well. So was the way he protected her. When Jin did it, it seemed more like it was the duty of a family member of sorts, like she had often seen older siblings do with their younger siblings. But the way Eric did it..... It was almost as if it was from one of the romance novels she usually read or from the fairy tales she use to find when searching for a new book to read. As her subconscious processed the similarities between the two, the recovered memory, wondering how she and Jin and known one another when they were younger. Were they close friends that grew up together? Or were they siblings like everyone had assumed? It seemed that for the one piece of the puzzle that is her memories, only more questions come up without a single answer. Eric continued to walk back to Destiny's room, using the pathfinding gave by his goggle. While carrying her, Eric could feel her body's coldness through her clothes and even his body coldness. Eric didn't know why he was just in love with the girl, he had just met her not too long ago but their connections were strong. As Eric reached Destiny's room, he opened the door and entered, laying her onto the bed, gently. Destiny shifted over in her sleep slightly, curling up a little as her hands gently held onto Eric's shirt. The action seemed to be on an subconscious level, as if there was a part of her that wished for him to stay. Being near the person she was in love with and felt safe around gave her an immense safe of comfort her subconscious determined she was in need of. While her subconsciousness tried to convince him to stay, the rest of her mind was still processing the memory she had regained, trying to make sense of it.However, due to her mind remaining so active, she was unable to exactly sleep, her eyes slowly starting to open, but Eric's presence was still enough to cause her body to remain relaxed, her physical need to rest fighting her active mental state. Eric slowly held onto Destiny, holding her close as if to protect her from outside harm. Slowly stroking her hair and cheeks. Eric Gave a small smile as he did so. "She's cute when she sleeps.." Destiny seemed to relax a bit more as Eric held her. A small smile gently graced her lip, adding to the peaceful look she had as she slept. A small blush coated her cheeks, almost as if she had subconsciously heard him. She also seemed to lean towards his touch as he stroked her hair. There was something about it that her body found soothing. Slowly, her mind stopped fretting about the memory she had recovered and focused more so on Eric's soothing presence. Eric gave a weak smile as he lifted her up, carrying her back to her dorm. Making sure not to bump into anyone or anything, just in case he woke the sleeping cutie up. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1